


Ansias

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anxiety, Episode Tag: RAW 9/10/18, Hurt/Comfort, Kevin is seemingly oblivious, M/M, Phone Calls, Sami worries, Spoilers!, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Sami waits for their nightly call.Nothing will convince him that everything's okay.Something feels off.





	Ansias

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Genprompt Bingo: Watching Helplessly
> 
> Contains *SPOILERS* for Monday Raw 9/10/2018

_Ansias- anxious love_

With his eye on the clock, Sami exhales. Kevin should be calling soon for their nightly check-in. While he looks forward to talking to his partner, Sami forces himself to admit he's not sure what's going on or even if he likes it. 

One second, Kevin sat, contemplating a return to _Ring Of Honor_ and checking to see if IMPACT was a viable option once his no-compete expired. There was talk of _finally_ starting the vegetable garden Kevin always wanted. So much of their shared life was up in the air but Kevin seemed strangely at peace with it all. It made him happy so Sami was happy too. 

It went from that to the house phone ringing. Since no one outside of family, a few friends and work had that number, Sami remembered panicking. No one called that number 'just because'. 

The _only_ logical explanation Sami had was someone died. He really hoped it wasn't someone he liked. All death was pretty terrible but it always seemed worse when it was someone you liked. 

"Hello?" Mentally, Sami prepared himself to hear his mother or his Auntie Farrah. 

Instead, he spoke with _Baron Corbin_. 

"Sami Zayn! How the hell are you?" 

"Better every day- though something tells me this isn't you calling to check on me." 

"Kev around?" 

Looking back, Sami wonders if he should have lied or accidentally-on-purpose hung up instead of passing the phone on. 

Then, _maybe_ Kevin wouldn't be in bed with Strowman. 

The ringing cell phone pulls Sami out of his thoughts. A glance at the wall clock tells him Kevin's exactly on time, if not a minute early. 

"Hey, Kev." Sami focuses on their kitten stumbling out of the bedroom. It's almost as if he can sense his other dad on the phone. 

"Hey. How's it going?" As always, Kevin's first concern is Sami and _his_ progress. Never mind the fact he's at the mercy of a madman and his goons. 

"Better each day." Sami reaches over with his better side, picking up the kitten. He stifles a laugh as the kitten meows and struggles. After a moment, he settles the ball of fur on the couch. "What about you?"

He's careful not to mention Tyler and the travesty of a match. For one thing, he's not sure how he'll respond if Kevin sounds delighted. For another, he doesn't want to know- if he pretends this isn't going on, he can sleep easier. 

"One step closer to avenging my angel!" 

Sami hesitates to speak. For the first time since this entire fiasco began, he's wondering _what_ Baron promised in exchange for Kevin's return. At this point, it's evident that it's nothing good. "Well, that's good. Please don't die on your quest." 

_Please don't die on your quest?_ Of all the stupid things Sami could have said and he chooses that...

"I'll be _fine_. Aren't I always?" 

_Famous last words_. Sami thinks, surprised to find he's almost _bitter_. 

Really- he's glad Kevin's back doing what he loves. He just can't shake the feeling something's going to go horribly wrong. He hopes he's wrong but still. 

No good comes from teaming with Strowman. 

"True. When's your flight due?" He's got Kevin's itinerary around here somewhere but he thinks it's buried in the stack of papers on the kitchen table. It's easier to just ask. Otherwise, he'll be forced to sort the papers and he doesn't want to do that. 

"Tomorrow by 10 unless the weather strands me." 

"Sounds good." Sami nervously drums his fingertips against the arm of the couch. "Love you." 

"Love you too." Kevin sounds so close and yet, so far. It's the strangest thing Sami's noticed this week. "See you in the morning." 

Sami hesitates as he hangs up. He hates being away, especially at a time like this. He knows he won't sleep well until Kevin's safely home. 

Nothing will convince him that Kevin will be okay as long as he's in cahoots with Corbin and Strowman. 

-fin-


End file.
